Roadtrip
by dbc357
Summary: Sasuke ended his relationship with Naruto seven years ago. Due to circumstances, the two are forced on a minor road-trip together, and Sasuke starts to remember why he loved Naruto. SasuNaruSasu Yaoi AU
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: This story will probably be a three-shot and this is the first part. ****The sex scenes have been edited to better fit the rules of this website. It's like summaries instead of explicit descriptions. I hope the story will pass an eventual inspection. The full version can be found on (Dattebayo-chan) or at y!Gallery (Dattebayo1987Chan). Anyway, ****I hope you'll have a nice time reading this story.**

ACT ONE

Uzumaki Naruto hurried to exit the taxi so he could get inside the airport and book a flight back home. Why on earth his boss had flown him out to Otogakure for a consultation without booking a return flight was beyond him. Then again, Hatake Kakashi was kind of sluggish. The silver-haired man was always late for work and relayed pathetic excuses in a lazy drawl.

Getting back was important, Naruto had an appointment and he had to be back by tomorrow evening. His friends Sakura and Lee were getting married the day after tomorrow. He was sure the pink-haired woman wouldn't hesitate to behead him if he weren't on time.

With baggage in tow, he approached a reception desk in the big hall of the aiport. A young woman smiled gently at him as he stopped before her. "Good afternoon, sir, how may I help you?

Naruto smiled back politely. "I need to fly back to Konoha as fast as possible. When is the next departure?"

The woman diverted her attention to a computer screen briefly. "There is a flight tonight, but it's full. Let me see how it looks tomorrow."

That was bad news and made Naruto worry, but he bit back a curse and waited as patiently as he could.

The woman behind the counter frowned and then looked up. "I'm sorry, sir, but all flights are booked. The first flight available leaves in the morning the day after tomorrow."

Damn it! By the day after tomorrow it would be too late. How was he supposed to get home in time now? Maybe there were some other means of transportation that he could use?

"Do you have any rental cars available?" he asked.

The woman checked the computer again and turned back to him with an apologetic expression a moment later. "I'm afraid someone has already rented the last car we had, the man over there to be precise." She inclined her head in the direction of the man.

Naruto didn't have time to turn around before he heard the male in question speaking. He froze upon hearing the deep, familiar voice.

"I also happen to be headed for Konoha. Need a ride?" the man said.

Naruto knew that smooth tone. Even after all these years, he would recognize it even if he were deaf. He could feel his heart sinking, leaving him with a heavy feeling in his chest. Out of all the people in the world, it had to be _him_. He ground his teeth together in frustration.

Naruto turned around to study the man with an icy expression on his face. The guy was standing a few feet away and had obviously overheard the conversation. The blonde felt stupid. How the hell could he have missed seeing him? It hurt seeing the bastard looking as good as ever, like nothing had happened between them. He was sex on legs - dressed in jeans, a black button-up shirt and a leather-jacket. Naruto wore similar clothes. His jeans were just another shade of blue and he wore a gray t-shirt under his leather-jacket instead of a shirt. A necklace with a blue stone completed his outfit.

The man smirked and jingled with a set of car keys as he walked closer. Naruto glared. This couldn't be happening. Uchiha Sasuke was his ex, more specifically _that _ex. What the fuck was he doing here? The man stopped in front of the blonde and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," the Uzumaki hissed.

As predicted, Sasuke's facial muscles didn't move an inch. "It seems to me that you don't have any other options."

"I rather take the train or the buss than ride in a car with you," the blonde sneered.

The receptionist cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, sir, but those means of transportation are fully booked as well."

Naruto groaned. "You're kidding, right?"

"Unfortunately not, sir," the woman said sympathetically.

"My offer still stands," the Uchiha said smugly.

The blonde took a deep breath and carefully considered his options. There was no flight available. Public transportation was also out of the question. Taxi wasn't an option either. Konoha was too far away and not a part of the taxi company's disctrict. He had to go home and it pained him that it was obvious the only way to return in time was to go with Sasuke in the rental car.

Could he do that? He would have to spend the rest of the day and the following day together with the person who had hurt him so much. He really wanted to just run. Seeing that familiar aristocratic face only ripped up old wounds.

ACT TWO

_Naruto walked towards the beach, enjoying the fresh air, the last rays of the sun and the warm summer breeze. Sasuke had requested they meet up. The beach were one of those places were they talked, opened up their souls to each other. He wondered what the other teen would want to talk about. Life was good at the moment. Summer had just begun and the high school graduation yesterday had been great. They hadn't had time to celebrate privately yet though. Sasuke had spent the day with his family and relatives. Naruto had spent the evening partying with a few friends._

He entered the beach area and walked across the sand. The sun was slowly setting so people had gone home. The sound of waves crashing against the rocks could be heard as well as the chirping of birds. It was peaceful and soothing.

Scanning the area, he noticed a shape with familiar dark hair by the edge of the water some distance away."Sasuke!" he called cheerfully and jogged up to his boyfriend.

Sasuke acknowledged the other with a nod. Naruto came up to him, touched his shoulder and leaned in for a kiss, but Sasuke turned away and crossed his arms over his chest. The blonde became confused and dropped his hand.

"Is something wrong?"

"We need to talk."

The words and the clipped tone immediately gave Naruto a bad feeling and he stiffened. Nothing good ever came after those words had been spoken. Sasuke didn't even look at him.

He swallowed nervously. "Okay, I'm listening," he said in a low voice.

Dark eyes looked on blue."Our relationship ends now. I'm breaking it up."

Naruto was stunned and shocked by the blunt declaration."What?" he asked and blinked. The words simply refused to register in his mind.

Sasuke looked away from the blonde again. Seeing the hurt in those oceanic orbs would make this whole thing so much harder. "Don't make me repeat myself," he said impatiently.

Naruto's heart gave a painfully violent lurch in his chest. He couldn't breath. Everything around him suddenly became blurry."I just . . . I don't understand," he forced out.

"We're from different worlds, Naruto. It's not going to work out."

The blonde couldn't accept that. They were good together. Sasuke softened up in his presence and Naruto toned down when the pale boy was with him. They were very different, but that only made them complete when they were together, like two puzzle pieces.

"That's bullshit. We have been good together so far," he argued.

Sasuke sighed tiredly, knowing Naruto wouldn't give in easily. He took a few breaths, bracing himself for the upcoming discussion.

"We've been together for two years, Sasuke. There's something you're not telling me. I can tell," the Uzumaki continued when seeing the way the dark-haired boy features hardened slightly.

"Hn." Leave it to Naruto to see through him. The pale teen was getting frustrated. He needed to finish this quickly. He just didn't know how to word it.

"Do you want to see other people?" the blonde asked, biting his lip.

"No."

"Is there someone else?"

"No."

Naruto felt his temper rising. After all this time, he deserved a good reason for this break-up. "Then tell me why. I have the right to know," he insisted.

"I'm going to law-school in Otogakure. You don't even know what you want to do with your life. We're too different."

That got Naruto on alert. He didn't like the sound of that at all. "What are you trying to say?" he asked sharply.

Because of his frustration, the words came out crueler and harsher than he had intended. Sasuke hadn't meant to say it like that at all, but the words burst out of him like an explosion against his will.

"Damn it, Naruto, you're not good enough!"

The shout seemed to echo around them in the tense silence that followed. They stared at each other. Naruto's eyes were wide with shock. He blinked stupidly a few times as his mind slowly processed what was happening and what had been said.

"I can't believe you just said that," he whispered finally. A look into his sapphire depths revealed hurt and betrayal.

Sasuke cursed to himself. He shouldn't have said it like that. Naruto was an orphan, constantly judged by society as a good-for-nothing. Of course, his prankster personality had done little to help. However, all he had wanted was attention, acknowledgment and love. It had been hard for him as a child, but in his teens his fierce determination had gained him a bunch of loyal friends. His attitude had toned down and life had gotten better. His hard work had finally bared fruit. However, despite his confident exterior, insecurity was still bubbling beneath the surface to this day. Sasuke was the exact opposite – intelligent, confident, rich, admired. Even though he never said it, Naruto had always feared not being able to be the Uchiha's equal. Saying something like Sasuke had just said confirmed the Uzumaki's fears and was betrayal of the highest degree.

"Naruto . . ." the Uchiha began, searching for something to say.

Before he could think more, a hard fist made contact with his face. His eyes closed and his head moved harshly to side from the impact and spots danced before his eyes. Reflexively, he brought a hand up to rub at his cheek.

Through the haze the pain induced, he faintly heard a dark voice growl at him."Don't you dare underestimate me, you asshole! You're going to regret ever saying that one day, I promise you that!"

When he recovered, Naruto's form was nothing but a small shape in the faraway distance. It was too late too call him back or catch up to him.

Despite the violent end to their relationship, Sasuke came up with reason after reason to justify ending it until he had convinced himself that it was the truth. He had packed his things and went off to law-school. He had graduated with the highest honors and gotten a job at a law-firm in Otogakure. The firm was successful and after a few years, the leaders had made the decision to expand. They had decided to open an office in Konoha. Sasuke was from this town and was familiar with it, as well as one of the best lawyers in the firm despite being only twenty-five. Selecting him to lead the new office had been natural. However, on the way home, he had unexpectedly run into a ghost from the past.

ACT THREE

Naruto clenched his jaw. Fuck it! Going with Sasuke was the only way and he was no coward and he'll be damned before he backed out of a challenge. Bring it on!

Wordlessly, he picked up his bag and reluctantly fell into step with the Uchiha. "I'm probably going to regret this for the rest of my life," he mumbled to himself.

The duo walked out of a set of big electronic glass doors and crossed a road that led to a parking lot. They located their car, a black Volvo S80. Sasuke clicked the button on the key to open it so they could deposit their luggage in the trunk. They didn't speak during any of it. Naruto furiously avoided looking at the other. He wanted as little interaction as possible.

When they were done, they settled in their respective seats. Sasuke made himself comfortable behind the steering wheel and Naruto sank into the passenger seat, looking out the window. The engine rumbled to life and they took off.

Silence filled the compartment of the vehicle and the tension was creating a choking atmosphere. There was bad blood between the two men since they hadn't reached a closure after their break-up. A ton of things had been left unsaid.

"I'm surprised you agreed to this."

Naruto snorted. "Don't flatter yourself, you asshole. I'm here because I have to, not because I want to," he grumbled.

The silence and the angry tone were odd. Naruto could normally talk anyone's ears off and he was known for being cheerful, but he stubbornly faced the window.

"Are you going to ignore me during the entire journey, Uzumaki?"

"As much as possible, yes."

Dark eyes rolled. "I would have hoped you would grown out of your childishness after all these years."

"Just like I hoped you would have gotten rid of that pole that's stuck in your ass," came the icy retort.

"Very mature, you just proved my point," the Uchiha responded. He silently mused over the fact that the blonde was true to form. Calling him an asshole and talking about a stick in his ass was typical. However, that made Naruto into Naruto. No one else dared to talk to him like that, except for his older brother Itachi. In the end, the Uzumaki had gained his respect for his fierceness. Naruto had never hesitated in telling the Uchiha off when the pale man acted overly confident. He had seen Sasuke as Sasuke, not as an Uchiha.

"Yeah, and you're still the same asshole you used to be."

"You haven't changed much either," the driver countered smoothly.

Naruto temper rose at the assumption and finally turned towards his companion. Blue eyes shot daggers at the driver. "You don't know shit. A lot can happen in seven years," he hissed.

Sasuke looked mildly curious "Yeah? Tell me what you've been up to all this time then," he challenged.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He would prove to the bastard that he was not a loser. "When was the last time you were in Konoha?" he asked quickly.

The driver looked surprised at the abrupt change in topic, but he answered anyway. "Six months ago. I visited my family."

"So you've seen the new City Hall?" the passenger concluded.

"You mean the one that was built after the previous, older building burned down?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke nodded. "I've seen it."

"What do you think of it?"

"What are you getting at?" the Uchiha demanded, getting impatient now. "This doesn't have anything to do with what we talked about just now."

"Just answer the question," Naruto insisted.

Sasuke sighed. "The design got an award, I believe, so I guess it's not terrible."

The typical reply made Naruto snort. The guy had never been one for praising others. However, it was a compliment in its own way, and that made him smug. "Thank you."

Black eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Why would you say that? You're acting like you built the place or something."

Naruto smirked in satisfaction. "I didn't build it, but I designed it."

Midnight-colored eyes widened slightly in surprise, then the owner of them shook his head in denial. "You're lying."

"Are you jealous?" the blonde teased.

"Of you? Hardly. You did not design City Hall of Konoha."

"You can keep telling yourself that, but denial will not make the truth go away."

Sasuke looked over at the Uzumaki briefly, scanning the tanned face. Blue eyes looked back at him unflinchingly. His companion was telling the truth. He turned his attention back to the road and sighed in resignation. "So you're an architect. That means you went to college," he commented.

Azure orbs rolled. "Yes, thank you, Captain Obvious."

That was interesting news. Sasuke had never known Naruto had the money for that, or the grades for that matter. "How?" he asked.

The passenger shrugged. "I got a decent grade on the tests, and it turns out my parents had created a trust-fund for me before they died. I got access to it when I started studying at the university."

Sasuke was confused. He had had no idea about all this. "I thought you didn't have any plans for after high school?"

"You didn't stick around long enough to find out, now did you?" the blonde countered in a chilly tone filled with remembered hurt.

Unable to deny the truth of that statement, the driver didn't offer much of a comment in return. "Hn," was all.

"You never even asked. You just made your own assumptions."

Sasuke didn't reply. He let everything Naruto had told him sink in while their conversation made a short pause.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the Uchiha asked curiously after a while.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. You had the best grades in our class so you could atted any school you wanted too. I hoped we could try to get into the same school. I planned to tell you that time on the beach, but I got so caught up in our conversation that I didn't think about it. It was for the best in the end though. The truth came out at last," the Uzumaki said bitterly.

Sasuke didn't say anything to that. What could he say? All he knew was that all this new information was seriously messing with his head.

"What business do you have in Konoha anyway?" the blonde asked. He didn't want to talk about the past anymore. He could do without the painful reminders. Being so close to the jerk that had hurt him was more than enough.

"I'm moving back. I got a new job and my family still lives there."

Naruto groaned unhappily. "Great, now I might actually run into you in town. Fantastic."

They didn't say anymore after that. The blonde looked out the window and studied the scenery for a while before he leaned back in his seat to sleep. In the stillness that followed, thoughts started circling in Sasuke's mind. Where were the loudmouth, the prankster, and the idiot he remembered? He suspected the blonde's playful nature was still there under the surface, but he was successful now and not quite as immature as he had been in his teens. That was unexpected.

_You didn't stick around long enough to find out, now did you?_

The words were true. Despite that fact that Naruto had been a great person and that Uchiha had loved him, it hadn't been enough. Their relationship had been great, but it had been time to start growing up. Sasuke had had the Uchiha name to live up to. He had assumed the blonde was doomed to fail in life and wouldn't fit into his life anymore. He had proceeded to cruelly tell the Uzumaki that he wasn't good enough. Had he made his judgment too quick?

ACT FOUR

It started to rain. For hours it made clattering sounds against the metal of the vehicle. The sky was a dull gray. It slowly got darker and darker. After a long period of driving, Sasuke felt his eyelids get heavy and decided they should stop for the night.

He drove off the highway onto a smaller road, leading to a small village. It turned out be a wise decision, because in that moment, the rain started pouring down. It was greatly obscuring the vision through the windshield. Driving further in that would be dangerous.

He managed to follow signs that pointed out the way to a motel. He located a parking space and turned of the car. He froze when he turned to wake Naruto up. He had forgotten how fascinating it was seeing the Uzumaki asleep. When awake he was loud, cheerful and energetic. When sleeping he was calm, still, silent, peaceful and beautiful. Sasuke swallowed at seeing Naruto's angelic face. Then he wanted to smack himself, hating the turmoil of emotions the blonde stirred up inside of him.

He braced himself and gently shook the passenger's shoulder. Naruto awoke with a jerk and looked around a bit bewildered.

"We're at a motel," the Uchiha explained.

The blonde took in his surroundings and then made a face when he noticed the weather, but he wordlessly got out of the car. The pair quickly retrieved the luggage they would need for the night and left the unnecessary things in the car.

They crossed the parking hurriedly to reach the protection of the building. Despite the downpour, it felt nice to inhale some fresh air after so many hours in the car.

They blinked against the sharp light as they entered the lobby. They stepped up to the counter and informed a male receptionist that they required two single rooms for the night.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but we only have one room available."

Naruto couldn't accept that. It was bad enough to go on a road-trip with the bastard. He would not share a room with him too. "Is there any other motel or something nearby?" he asked.

"There is another motel about thirty minutes away," the man informed. "However, I would advise you to stay here, considering the weather."

"I'm not going anywhere," the Uchiha stated firmly.

Naruto was forced to agree. After all, going out in that weather would be unreasonable and unsafe. "Fine, we'll take the room," he muttered and privately cursed his day of misfortune.

The receptionist smiled. "Wonderful, sir. Let me just say-"

Naruto cut him off. "Let me guess. There's only one bed in the room?" he asked sarcastically.

The man behind the desk blinked in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Because this day just keeps getting better and better," the Uzumaki grumbled and took the key from the dumfounded receptionist. He started walking towards the elevator, leaving Sasuke behind to pay for the room. He figured the prick deserved it. Besides, the guy was rich anyway.

Upon entering the room, Naruto saw that the bed was of king size, so they wouldn't have to sleep too close. He doubted anyone of them would agree on sleeping on the floor and the couch was too small to sleep in. Other than that, the room typically consisted of a closet, a table with two chairs and nightstands for both sides of the bed. There was also a bathroom of course.

His companion soon entered the room as well. They got settled in the room in silence. Sasuke didn't know what to say and Naruto felt he had nothing of value to say in the first place. The memories of their relationship hurt. Sasuke had been his first everything – first rival, first best friend, first crush, first kiss, first lover. The Uchiha had been his everything and then he had been dumped like yesterday's trash.

Naruto later found his stomach protesting against the lack of nourishment with a gurgling sound. "Are you hungry?" he asked his roommate.

"Yeah, let's contact room service."

"I wonder if they have ramen," Naruto said thoughtfully as he searched the desk for the menu and the number to room service.

"You still eat that stuff? You're going to get a heart attack one day."

"Why would you care, jerk?"

As usual, Sasuke didn't really provide any answers or an inclination to what he was thinking. "Hn," was all he offered.

They blonde ignored him and contacted room service. The place didn't have ramen, but Naruto ordered some pasta instead and Sasuke decided to eat a tomato sallad. They sat opposite each other at the table and made a bit of smalltalk to fill the silence. They were both on their best behavior due to an unspoken truce since they were stuck with each other after all. It was nice not arguing too much for a change as well. Naruto found himself informing Sasuke about what had happened to all of their friends.

Haruno Sakura was a successful doctor at Konoha Hospital. She was together with their old comrade, Lee, an expert in martial arts who owned the local dojo. Their weeding day was the day after tomorrow. A close friend to the blonde, Inuzuka Kiba was a trusted veterinarian in town. The dog-lover's girlfriend Hyuuga Hinata was a nurse and worked at the same hospital as Sakura. Yamanka Ino also worked there as a nurse, and she had somehow managed to seduce the lazy computer analyzer Nara Shikamaru. Akimichi Chouji ran the best restaurant in town. Hyuuga Neji was a talented business man. The long-haired brunette's girlfriend Tenten was a weapon specialist working for the police. Shino had always been an odd character, and still was. He had educated himself to be an optician. Gaara was Gaara. Despite his reserved personality, he was a renowned psychiatrist.

When it became late, the duo thought it would be wise to get some rest. They went to their respective bags and started changing. Sasuke couldn't keep from glancing at his ex. He froze in the process of taking off his t-shirt as more and more of that golden skin and muscled extremities were revealed. The guy had a nice body. Memories of how smooth and warm that skin was and how it tasted washed over him. He remembered how it had felt when those caramel-colored limbs were tangled together with his own pale ones during heated nights. It had been warm and comforting. Only the blonde had been able to make him feel that way. He had always touched Sasuke like he was the most precious thing in the world.

Naruto felt that burning gaze fixate on him. He tried to ignore it at first, but patience was not one of his strengths. He was standing in only underwear as he glared.

"See something you like?" he snapped.

Sasuke was awoken from his trance and snorted. "Idiot."

"Whatever you say, stupid jerk."

"Hn."

Naruto turned away and smirked slightly as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants to sleep in. No matter what Sasuke said, it was obvious that physical attraction was still there. That was interesting.

Wordlessly, Sasuke also changed. He put on pajama pants and a t-shirt. They settled in the bed, sleeping back-to-back as far away from each other as possible.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, part one is done. I expect to have part number two uploaded by the end of the week or early next week. Also, ****feedback and constructive criticism is welcome. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: Part two is finally here! You guys have been waiting patiently. I'm very thankful for all the reviews. Your words of encouragement keep me going. I hope you'll enjoy the continuation of this story. The sex scene in this chapter has been edited to fit the rules of this website. ****The full version can be found on (Dattebayo-chan) or at y!Gallery (Dattebayo1987Chan). ****Enjoy!**

ACT FIVE

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Sasuke breathed as he separated his lips from his boyfriend's who was lying beneath him. They were both naked under the covers in the Uchiha's bed, kissing and touching._

"Yes, I'm sure," Naruto panted.

They had been a couple for several months now. They were also two hormonal sixteen-years-olds so of course they would take the opportunity to go all the way when Sasuke's parents left town for the weekend. Sasuke's brother had stayed at college this time so they had the whole house to themselves. They had both longed for more than making out and just touching each other. They had known each for so long and it felt right to take their relationship a step further.

"Besides, your dick is going into my ass, not the other way around. I should be the one worrying," the blonde said and grinned shyly.

Sasuke snorted. Naruto had no idea how nervous the Uchiha actually was. The blonde had agreed to be on bottom the first time and the pale boy had vowed to himself that his boyfriend would not regret it.

A tanned hand reached up and touched his cheek. " It's okay. I trust you."

The words reassured the dark-haired teen and made him more nervous. Naruto was sure, but it made Sasuke aware of how much faith the Uzumaki was putting in him, to make it as painless as possible. They had done some research and learned that anal sex wasn't always that good the first time.

Sasuke took a deep breath and kissed his partner again. He reminded himself of the fact that it was normal being nervous in a situation like this. He moved his lips against the blonde's hungrily and his companion responded with equal fervor.

Naruto spread his legs wider so Sasuke could settle fully between them. They let the heat build while touching each other lightly, taking their time with foreplay. Their breathing quickened and they held on to each other tightly.  


_Research had taught them that lube was now their best friend so they wisely used a generous amount for the preparation. It felt weird, uncomfortable and slightly painful for Naruto at first, but that wouldn't do if Sasuke had anything to say about the matter. He was determined to make it good, with which he succeeded after some experimentation. The blonde started moaning and panting, getting dizzy from pleasure._

When they were ready to go further, Sasuke grabbed the package of condoms and the bottle of lube. He prepared himself for the main act, movements clumsy due to nerves and inexperience, but he managed it after some fumbling.

They shifted until they were comfortable, Naruto on his back and the Uchiha hovering above him. They were face to face and shared a kiss. A least that was something they were familiar with and it calmed their nerves a bit.  


_It hurt for the Uzumaki at first, making the dark-haired boy panic, but Naruto calmed him down. They had both known it was going to be a bit painful in the beginning. They simply needed to practice._

Sasuke took it slow and spent a very long time on letting Naruto adjust. He watched the tanned face closely for signs of pain or discomfort. It was visible in the Uzumaki's eyes, but he didn't object, so it couldn't be too bad. The blue orbs were open and watching the Uchiha. He smiled and the pale boy couldn't help but respond. After all, they were finally linked in the most intimate way possible.

_They continued. The pale boy was determined to make it good for his partner. He experimented with different angles and depth, learning what was good and what wasn't as he went._

_As the pleasure built for them both, Sasuke let Naruto set the pace. They soon established a rhythm and moved together. They both closed their eyes and let themselves get swept away by the sensations._

Gradually, they moved faster and faster. Cries of pleasure mixed with the creaking of the bed. The sounds echoed in the room and became louder as the act neared its end. They finished together while holding each other tightly and calling out each other's names. 

_Sasuke slumped against his lover and Naruto held him closely. They stayed like that for a while, letting their breathing and frantically beating hearts calm down._

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Mhm?" the Uchiha commented as he lifted his head lazily.

Naruto stared at his boyfriend for a moment, smiling lightly. "I love you," he blurted out.

The pale boy's eyes widened slightly. They hadn't said that to each other yet. They knew, of course, but they had both been too proud and stubborn to say it out loud. However, Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer, and it seemed like a perfect moment to say it.

Sasuke's lips tilted upwards when he recovered from his surprise. "I love you too."

ACT SIX

Blue eyes opened in the dark. Why would he dream about that night? He didn't want that. He didn't want to remember why he had loved Sasuke.

No one had taken interest in Naruto when he was a child. He had been the orphan boy no one cared about, until Sasuke had entered his life. The blonde had finally been acknowledged and the pair had formed a deep bond, which had meant a lot to the Uzumaki. Sasuke had seen him when no one else had. Despite the Uchiha's personality, a connection like that was not easily broken or forgotten.  
Sasuke had a soft side that people didn't see often. His exterior existed because of his stupid self-importance and was the result of a strict upbringing. Only a few people had been allowed to see through the facade. He had beaten up a pair of bullies that had bothered the younger kids at their school once, for example. He had also used his family influence and his influence as a member of the student council to improve the school they went to.

Naruto truly saw the good sides of the Uchiha it when they were alone together. Sasuke opened up to him, cared about him, gave true smiles in his presence and trusted him. They had had a lot of fun together when they bickered since they both liked challenging each other. It had been good-natured back then, not hostile like in present time.

The first time they had sex, Sasuke had been so caring and gentle. Naruto had had no idea the Uchiha was capable of that. It was such a great contrast to his reserved and harsh facade. Naruto found himself missing how it used to be.

_Damn it, Naruto, you're not good enough!_

The blonde scoffed as the words echoed in his head. It didn't matter anymore. When this trip was over, he could forget about this whole thing and move on with his life. He shifted into a comfortable position and fell asleep once more.

ACT SEVEN

Naruto awoke by someone shaking his shoulder. Knowing it was Sasuke, he shook it off angrily and groaned. "Ten more minutes," he mumbled into his pillow.

"Time to get up, Uzumaki."

"No."

"I don't have time for this. Get moving," his roommate urged impatiently.

"You're not the boss of me."

"The faster you get up, the faster we can get on the road and be home."

Naruto perked up at that. "Good point," he agreed and sat up slowly, rubbing his face.

Sasuke froze when he realized that the blonde wanted to get away from him, wanted this trip to be over. He frowned. Why did that deliver a sharp sting to his heart? It shouldn't matter. He quickly shook his head to clear his mind. Thinking like that was stupid.

"I'm going to take a shower," he announced and moved towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'll order some breakfast."

They ordered breakfast via room service. Naruto ate while Sasuke was in the shower, then they switched. It was a fitting arrangement that suited them both. The less time they spent together, the better. They made quick work of gathering their things and soon they were on their way.

ACT EIGHT

Naruto got bored of just sitting in a car quickly. He decided to pull out a document from his bag so he could do some work. It would help pass the time and it would also help him ignore his companion. As he reached inside the bag that was positioned on the floor by his feet, his attempt at being ambitious was rewarded with a paper-cut.

"Damn it!" he cursed silently, watching a small line of red appear on his finger.

"What happened?" the driver asked.

"I got a paper-cut."

"Stupid klutz," the Uchiha muttered.

There were a few tissues in the space between the two front seats. Sasuke reached for one and handed it over before focusing on driving once more.

Naruto stared for a moment, not expecting an act of kindness from the other. He wordlessly took the tissue and wiped away a bit of blood. His skin didn't really come clean though. The red fluid was only smeared around.

"Your tissues suck," the Uzumaki muttered irritably.

The package of tissues belonged to Sasuke. He had put them there so they would be close by in case there would be a need for them. He felt unreasonably offended by the blonde's comment. "You suck," he retorted childishly.

Naruto smirked. The opportunity was too good to pass up. A little blood didn't disturb him and he had read somewhere that saliva had healing properties.

"All right," he said as he put the finger in his mouth and sucked sensually.

Sasuke looked over briefly at hearing the playful tone of voice. He scowled at the lack of proper manners from the passenger at first, before it registered in his mind how erotic the sight was. An entirely different scene started playing out in his head. He swallowed and discreetly shook his head to clear his thoughts. He instantly returned his attention to the road.

However, the look that had crossed the pale features hadn't escaped the blonde. "Is something bothering you, Sasuke?" he mocked.

"Grow up," the Uchiha grumbled out in annoyance.

Naruto actually chuckled a little. He could obviously still get under the Uchiha's skin and teasing him never got old. He focused on his work and let that occupy him for some time.

ACT NINE

"Bastard, I'm hungry. Let's stop somewhere and eat," the Uzumaki said when it started nearing 2 o'clock.

Sasuke could agree to that and steered of the highway. A smaller road led them to the nearest small town. They drove around a bit, searching for a suitable place until they eventually decided on a local diner. The duo selected a booth by the window and sat opposite each other. Both of them ordered steak since that was the lunch special.

As they sat there waiting, Naruto's phone beeped, signaling he had received a message. Sasuke saw his companion pick up his phone at laugh at whatever the message said. It was a natural and carefree laugh. There was a smile on the sun-kissed face and the blue eyes were lit up. He could remember when that sunny smile and that musical laughter were for him. Now why did this make the Uchiha jealous?

"Did you get a message from your girlfriend?" he sneered.

The blonde put away his phone after typing a quick reply and looked up, his eyes dulled by anger and hurt again. "What's it to you, douchebag?"

"Nothing."

Naruto leaned forward, grinning teasingly. "Are you jealous?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah, right. Keep dreaming."

Naruto studied his companion inquiringly. On the surface, it would seem that the Uchiha truly didn't care, but a look into those dark eyes revealed a different story. The pale man's face was always unreadable, but f you knew him, his eyes betrayed him.

The blonde sighed and leaned back in his seat. "The message wasn't from my girlfriend, or boyfriend. I don't have one at the moment, not for lack of trying, mind you," he stated irritably. "It was from Sakura."

Sasuke felt like a weight had been lifted of his shoulders, but to an outsider, his mask of indifference was still firmly in place. "I see."

A waitress arrived with food and drinks. They dug in and Sasuke tried to understand why the fact that Naruto was single was a relief to him.

"Have you been in a relationship since we broke up?" he asked carefully. He had to know and it was a subject that would come up sooner or later anyway.

"A few, but nothing that lasted," the Uzumaki supplied and shrugged casually.

"Did you get over me?" the pale man probed cautiously, not able to truly hide the bitterness in his tone. He felt another wave of jealousy wash over him. He didn't want anyone to touch the Uzumaki as he had touched him. It disturbed him greatly to think that Naruto had been with others during the past seven years.

Naruto snorted, fully capable of reading the pale man even after all this time. "What did you expect, you jerk? Did you honestly think I would be a like damsel in distress, waiting for your return?"

"I expected nothing," the Uchiha said harshly and shoved some of his food into his mouth, chewing violently.

The blonde sighed. "I never forgot about you, but I had to move forward. I couldn't let my life revolve around you," he said quietly. "Besides, you left me so I don't get why you're jealous," he finished in an annoyed tone.

Sasuke glared. "I'm not. You're flattering yourself."

Naruto shot the other a doubtful look. "When are you going to learn that you can't lie to me? I know you too well."

"Whatever," the dark-haired man muttered.

They continued to eat in silence for some time. What he had been told wasn't surprising. Naruto wasn't the type who got hung up on the past, and rather he was all about tomorrow. The blonde being with other people instead of him was his own damn fault for letting the Uzumaki go in the first place, but he quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his awareness. He didn't want to enter that forbidden territory of his mind.

"What about you?"

The pale man looked up, startled from his thoughts. "What did you say?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Why would you want to know?" the Uchiha huffed. How could Naruto be so calm when his own emotions were stirring up a violent storm inside of him? The blonde really meant it when he said he had moved forward with his life.

Naruto shrugged and the two looked each other in the eyes. "I was just curious. It gets lonely without having someone in your life. It has to be that way even for you."

They had both paused their eating for the moment. Sasuke's heart decided to do an abrupt gymnastic routine as he reacquainted himself with those blue depths. There had been a trace of Naruto's tender and kind nature beneath the defensive exterior. The guy always had been too nice for his own good.

"I'm not seeing anyone," the Uchiha had to admit finally. He had had a few flings only, nothing that had lasted. There had been no one with the right shade of blonde hair, the right type of blue eyes, the right personality or a smile that could put the sun to shame. No one had been able to compare to _him_. Naturally, he had suppressed all those thoughts, but now they rushed to the front of his mind.

"I'm not surprised. It takes a special brand of people to stand being around you," the Uzumaki muttered and looked out the window, and whatever moment that had passed between them was now gone.

"Hn."

They went back to eating without further comments. Sasuke was lost in his thoughts. Being close to his ex brought forth memories that had been buried for a long time and it was messing with his head. Naruto was completely countering every one on of his assumptions. The blonde was successful, more mature, good-looking as ever and single.

His contemplations were broken when their waitress arrived, wondering if they needed anything else. They asked for the bill and they paid separately when it came.

"I'm just going to visit the men's room and then we can go," the Uzumaki commented when they had paid.

"Sure."

ACT TEN

As his companion walked away, Sasuke's phone started ringing. He fished it out of his pocket and groaned when he saw the caller ID.

"Yes, Itachi?" he said curtly.

"What's with the attitude, brother?"

Sasuke didn't really want to talk to his sibling. He instinctively knew he would be told things he didn't want to hear. "Just tell me what you want."

Itachi deciphered his attitude instantly. "What's bothering you, little one?"

"Nothing."

There was a quite laugh from the other end of the line. "Right," the older Uchiha said in a disbelieving tone." Something obviously crawled up your ass and died. Now tell me what's going on."

"Naruto is with me."

There was a pause as Itachi recovered from the minor surprise of the unexpected statement. "Okay, you're going to have to explain that," his brother requested.

Sasuke sighed and described how he had stumbled into the Uzumaki at the airport and everything that had happened since then.

"So . . . is this the first you've met him since . . . you know?" Itachi asked carefully.

"Yeah."

"How is that working out for you?"

Sasuke sighed. "He's talking to me, but he's not happy."

"Well, with the way you dumped him, you can't really blame him," Itachi said easily.

Logic forced Sasuke to agree. "I guess not."

Itachi hummed thoughtfully. "You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

"No, I don't," Sasuke disagreed crossly. "Are you high?"

Itachi chuckled at his brother's persistence. "Liar. You have always been too stubborn for your own good."

"He's made it clear that he wants nothing more to do with me after this. He's moved on," the young lawyer informed.

"He also said that he hasn't forgotten about you, which leads me to believe he most likely still thinks about you sometimes," his sibling pointed out.

"Even if I had feelings for him, I wouldn't know what to do about them anyway."

"Well, I find honesty usually work best, but you're going to have to be honest with yourself first," Itachi advised.

"Mind your own damn business," Sasuke grumbled.

"You're scared of being rejected," the older Uchiha concluded.

"No."

"You're an Uchiha. You're not going to let fear stop you from trying, are you?"

"You think you know everything, don't you?" Sasuke said grumpily.

"I don't know everything, but I'm not the one who hasn't been able to find someone these past seven years and I've seen those pictures you carry around in your wallet, foolish little brother."

It was a stripe of four pictures of himself and Naruto. The blonde had insisted on making photos in a booth at festival one time. The first image shoved Naruto making bunny ears over Sasuke's head while the pale teen looked irritated. Sasuke was looking dissatisfied in the second snapshot too while his boyfriend made a funny face. In the third picture, Naruto pecked his cheek and Sasuke smirked. In the fourth photo, they shared a kiss, and they were both smiling.

"Hn."

"Talk to him. Maybe there's a chance you can find your way back to each other. Just forsake your pride for once."

"Hn."

Itachi chuckled. "Dive safely now, little one. See you when you get home."

Sasuke put the phone away and rubbed his temples. This shit was giving him a headache. As if he wasn't confused enough already. He was torn between what he thought he knew about Naruto and the new things had had learned about his former boyfriend. His older brother just had to be annoying and make it even worse.

ACT ELEVEN

After finishing his business in the bathroom, Naruto found a quiet corner where he could make a phone call. He felt in need of some strength if he was going to make it through the last part of the journey with the bastard.

He dialed a familiar number and put the phone against his ear. He leaned against the wall and waited while it was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto! Is that you?"

He chuckled a little, but it was a forced sound. "Yeah, it's me."

As predicted, Sakura immediately picked up on his mood and her voice became concerned. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm okay, I guess."

"You guess? Naruto, what's going on?" the pink-haired woman demanded sternly.

"You remember how I told you my boss had not booked a flight ticket home?"

"Yes?"

"Well, once I get to the airport, there were no tickets available. I couldn't take the train or the bus either. I asked for a rental car. There was only one left and someone had already rented it."

"So what happened?"

Naruto decided to drop the bomb. "Guess who the last car had been rented out to?"

"No way?" Sakura understood whom he had been talking about. It had only been a matter of connecting the dots and the temperamental woman was intelligent.

"It's true."

"Wow, how are you holding up?"

"I feel conflicted," he replied honestly.

"Conflicted?"

Naruto sighed. "It's really weird. He's an asshole, but I did love him once, you know? On one hand, I want to punch him in the face. On the other hand, a part of me misses him and how it used to be. Is that weird?"

"No, it's not. You two had a very deep attachment. I think the way you feel is understandable," Sakura said gently.

"Yeah, that's true," the blonde agreed.

"Would you take him back?" his friend inquired curiously.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not good enough for him anyway. He made that clear when he walked out on me. I just want this to be over so I can move on with my life."

"Not good enough?" Sakura said harshly and Naruto flinched at the tone. He was happy she wasn't where he was because she would surely have hit him. "Who got into to college and became an architect?"

The blonde laughed nervously. "I did."

"And who designed City Hall of Konoha and got an award for that?"

"Me."

"Exactly! I don't ever want to hear you say something like that again. You hear me?"

"Yeah, got it," the Uzumaki laughed.

Sakura softened her tone. "Be strong, okay? You have created a good life for yourself and you have the right to be proud. Don't let Sasuke make you think differently."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, I know. I just needed a reminder. Thanks, Sakura-chan. You always know what to say."

"Anytime, Naruto, anytime."

Naruto put his phone back into his pocket. His friend's encouraging words made him feel better. He had come a long way in these seven years. He took a deep breath before walking towards the main room of the diner. He arrived in time to see Sasuke rubbing his temples.

"What happened to you, bastard?"

The dark-haired man made a face. "Itachi," was all he offered.

The blonde hummed in understanding. "I see."

Sasuke took a deep breath and straightened out. "Let's get moving, shall we?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah."

They walked together towards the exit. The pale man was sure he would be exhausted when he came home, due to the emotional roller coaster he had been thrown onto.

ACT TWELWE

They didn't talk much. Sasuke seemed thoughtful. The silence irked Naruto. He had always hated complete silence. It made him uncomfortable. The sound of the engine rumbled in the background, but it was not enough. He turned on the radio and was happy when a song he liked was playing.

Sasuke didn't mind the music. It was better than the alternative. However, he did not approve of the blonde's choice in music. How could his companion listen to something so horrid? He reached out a hand and changed the channel, sighing in relief at the improvement.

The passenger was not happy about that. A bronzed hand reached out and switched back to the previous channel.

A dark eyebrow twitched. A pale hand reached out to repeat the blonde's movements.

Naruto growled and changed back again.

The driver copied the other once more.

It went back and forth in and endless cycle until the Uchiha lost his patience. "Will you stop it already? You'll break something!" he snapped, completely ignoring the fact that he was equally guilty of manhandling the radio.

"I started the radio, you stuck-up prick. I get to decide what we listen to," the Uzumaki argued.

"I'm driving, so I make the rules," the Uchiha shot back.

"I have better taste in music than you do."

"No, you don't," the Uchiha disagreed. "I rented the car, not you."

The blonde finally groaned, tired of arguing. "You know what? Fine, let's just pick some random channel that plays something we can both accept."

"Deal."

A channel was chosen and the stillness and quite from before ensued. Sasuke was a bit bewildered. Instead of persistently trying to get his way, Naruto had compromised and shown a new level of maturity.

They retreated into themselves as the car smoothly followed the highway. Different landscapes were swishing by them in a blur as the hours passed.

ACT THIRTEEN

The countdown started – 4 hours, 3 hours, 2 hours, and 1 hour. It went pretty quick since there wasn't much traffic. Naruto had let the sound of the engine lull him to sleep, leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts.

_Itachi hummed thoughtfully. "You still have feelings for him, don't you?"_

"No, I don't," Sasuke disagreed crossly. "Are you high?"

Itachi chuckled at his brother's persistence. "Liar. You have always been too stubborn for your own good."

_"He's made it clear that he wants nothing more to do with me after this. He's moved on," the young lawyer informed._

"_He also said that he hasn't forgotten about you, which leads me to believe he most likely still thinks about you sometimes," his sibling pointed out._

"_Even if I had feelings for him, I wouldn't know what to do about them anyway."_

"_Well, I find honesty usually work best, but you're going to have to be honest with yourself first," Itachi advised. _

Sasuke cursed his brother. Itachi had made him think about things he didn't want to think about. He had worked too hard to suppress such thoughts. However, they attacked him with full force now.

_Don't you dare underestimate me, you asshole! You're going to regret ever saying that one day, I promise you that!_

Naruto had been true to his word. He had proven Sasuke wrong. It was the Uchiha who hadn't had faith that the blonde could make something of himself.

They passed Konoha's borders and the driver felt a sudden wave of panic wash over him. This meant Naruto would leave his side. They would probably meet in town now and then, but the blonde had made it clear he wanted distance between them. Being close to his ex made the Uchiha realize how much he had missed the Uzumaki. The thought of not having him close by made him feel lonely and empty.

They hit a speed bump, which roused the passenger from his sleep. He yawned, stretched and took a look around. "Home sweet home," he said.

The driver didn't say anything. He followed the instructions to Naruto's home that he had been given earlier. Konoha had changed a bit. Some roads and streets had been modified, some added, and there were new buildings here and there. Despite this, he could still navigate easily. The vehicle moved through the center of town and further until they reached a more secluded area filled with houses.

The car came to a stop in front a small, white house with a little lawn and a cute fence. The duo sat in silence for a moment. What now? What would be an appropriate farewell?

Naruto cleared his throat. "Thanks for the ride," he said, wanting to end this in a polite manner at least.

"Uh-huh," Sasuke responded distractedly.

"I'll guess I'll maybe see you around then."

The blonde moved out of the car and retrieved his luggage from the trunk. Sasuke watched him walk towards his door. Seeing that made reality hit him. What was he doing? Naruto was walking away from him. His brain screamed at him to not let this happen, that Naruto had grown up and changed.

He took a few deep breaths and gripped the steering wheel tightly. His pride and his feelings for his former boyfriend were fighting violently in his chest. The memory of blue eyes, contagious laughter, beaming smiles and gentle touches haunted him. What had he been thinking when he broke up with someone like that?

"_Talk to him. Maybe there's a chance you can find your way back to each other. Just forsake your pride for once."_

Sasuke finally snapped inwardly. Fuck pride! He had let Naruto go once, which had proved to be a mistake, and he would be damned before he let it happen again.

He stepped out of the car. "Naruto, wait!"

**AUTHORS NOTE: What is this? A cliffhanger? Outrageous!**

**Rest assured, everyone, the third and final part of this story is under construction. Stay tuned for more! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: Long chapter is long, ca. 6000 words. I also want to thank you all again for all your comments and feedback. It means a lot to me.****I especially want to thank **_**lolcari,**_** who hoped that Naruto would melt some of Sasuke's ice and make him human. I liked this comment so I have worked it into the story. I'm also happy people seem to like Itachi because I'm having a lot fun writing him. Anyway, happy reading!**

ACT FOUTEEN

Sasuke finally snapped inwardly. Fuck pride! He had let Naruto go once, which had proved to be a mistake, and he would be damned before he let it happen again.

He stepped out of the car. "Naruto, wait!"

The blonde had reached the porch in front of the house. He stopped there and turned around when he heard his name being called. He set his bag down on the ground by his feet before he spoke. "What is it?"

They stood in front of each other and Sasuke swallowed uneasily. "I made a mistake when I broke up with you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," the Uzumaki answered severely.

"I'm sorry," the Uchiha apologized earnestly.

The blonde hadn't expected that, but just an apology couldn't wash away the bitterness. He released a skeptic huff. "It's a little late for apologies, don't you think?"

"No, it's never too late."

Naruto sighed and looked confused. He could sense that there was another meaning behind the words. "Sasuke, what are you trying to say?"

There was no reason to beat around the bush. Black eyes bored into azure ones, conveying sincerity. If this was going to work, he had to be open and honest. "I want to try again," the Uchiha clarified.

Blue eyes widened in surprise. "Have you lost your mind?"

The dark-haired man shook his head. "No, I have found it."

"Do you have any idea of much you hurt me?" the Uzumaki demanded.

"No, I don't," Sasuke acknowledged. He knew he had hurt his ex deeply, but his understanding could never reach further than that. He couldn't read minds after all, no one could, and so saying 'yes' would be irrational. "I realize I hurt you, but I take back what I said back then. I was wrong and made a mistake."

The blonde knew it must have taken a lot for the Uchiha to admit that, but it was far from enough. "Why do you want me back now after all this time?"

"I miss you," the pale man replied, voice serious.

Naruto grunted in mistrust. "You have got to be kidding me."

Sasuke stood his ground determinedly. "I am. I miss your smile, your laughter, your voice, your touch – everything about you."

"That's your problem. You made a choice, Sasuke, and now you have face the consequences," the blonde said strictly and glared.

"Naruto, I made that choice based on false beliefs. I was young and foolish. You have made me realize how stupid I was to ever break up with you, and you have proved just how retarded my reasons were as well," the Uchiha explained while he inwardly fought his increasing anxiety.

A doubtful look crossed the tanned face. He had assumed the dark-haired man saw him as the same person he was seven years ago, but the Uchiha had confessed his error. It wasn't so easy though.

"I worked too damn hard to move on. You can't just waltz back into my life like this," the blonde hissed furiously.

"I know, but I'm serious, Naruto. Give me a chance to prove it," the Uchiha pleaded.

The blonde studied the pale man sternly. "Do you really mean what you said?"

"Yes, I do. Look at you. You're a successful architect and as gorgeous as ever. I should have believed in you." Sasuke snorted in self-disgust and sifted his gaze away temporarily, talking to himself at this point. "And to think I called you an idiot."

It meant a lot for the Uzumaki to hear all of that from the person who had made him feel so inadequate with a few simple words, but it didn't erase the pain it had brought. "I hope this is not just a bunch of fancy words, Sasuke," he said warningly.

Sasuke had really screwed up spectacularly, hadn't he? The entire truth must be told and there was no reason to hold back, he decided. He looked into those sapphire orbs so there would be no doubt he was genuine.

"It's not. I loved you then and I concluded I still do. I tried to convince myself we weren't right together, but I've been lying to myself. I love you and I want to try again," the Uchiha admitted.

The blonde stared in surprise. Sasuke, the most prideful person he knew, had completely forsaken his self-importance and spoken from the heart. During the conversation, he had witnessed the facade collapse to reveal the good side of the Uchiha, word for word. He could tell it was not lies, but how do you respond to something like that in a situation like this? The words had bared something crucial and Naruto didn't really know what to say and hung his head in contemplation and ran a hand through his hair.

Sasuke had no intention of giving up and took advantage of the situation when Naruto had his guard down. He took a gentle hold of the blonde's collar and carefully dragged him into a soft kiss. He pored every emotion possible into it as he massaged those warm, soft and familiar lips with his own. He was pleasantly surprised when Naruto kissed him back for a few glorious seconds.

Yes, the Uzumaki kissed back, momentarily swept away. A lot of emotions came rushing back to him the instant their lips connected, reminding him of the deep love they had shared and for a moment he was transported back in time. Then he regained his senses and pushed Sasuke away firmly.

"You are not doing this to me!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Naruto, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel anything for me anymore," the Uchiha urged gently.

Naruto met his eyes for a long moment until he eventually sighed. "I can't do that," he had to confess. Emotions were not always logical. Despite what had happened in the past, he couldn't deny that the spark between them had resurrected old feelings, and he couldn't ignore the way Sasuke had opened up to him.

Sasuke nodded. "And where does that lead us?" he asked cautiously

The blonde pursed his lips in thought. He couldn't overlook that he had been treated badly. "Give me a good reason, Sasuke. Why should I take you back?"

That was a perfectly legitimate question and the dark-haired man privately commended his former boyfriend for asking it. Despite all the hardships he had gone through, Naruto had never given up, and it had made him strong.

"I know I'm an asshole, but you brought out the best in me, and you still do. With you by my side, I can be a better person, if you would allow it. Please?" the Uchiha asked and took a step forward, reaching out for the Uzumaki.

Still uncertain, Naruto took a step back, shaking his head. "You should go."

"I won't let you go again," the Uchiha stated firmly.

The blonde exhaled in resignation, knowing the other could be as stubborn and determined as he was himself. He rubbed his face with a hand. All the admissions had thrown him for a loop, but he couldn't say yes or no, not now. It would take careful consideration before he could make up his mind. "I'll think about it, okay? That's all I can offer you."

Sasuke let out a breath of relief. "Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever. Now get out of here. I need to think and you're messing with my head. I'll let you know when I have an answer," Naruto muttered. He hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and turned towards the door. He unlocked it and disappeared inside.

Sasuke stood where he was for a moment, just breathing. He couldn't remember the last time he had spoken so much. It felt like he had completely emptied his brain, making him feel lightheaded and weak all over. His hands were trembling. In the middle of it all, he was also happy over the fact that the Uzumaki would think about getting back together. It was better than nothing.

ACT FIFTEEN

"I'm proud of you, little brother," Itachi announced from the other end of the couch that the brothers where occupying in the living room at Uchiha Manor the following evening. Their parents had gone out together after their family dinner, leaving the two young men with the opportunity for some brotherly bonding.

Sasuke snorted and took a drink from his beer bottle.

"What did you tell him exactly?"

Sasuke made a face, still feeling emotionally exhausted. "I told him about all the secrets that were buried in my dark soul. I'm sure I made every dead Uchiha turn over in their graves," he said sarcastically.

Itachi laughed. "Well, perhaps it will be worth it in the end."

The younger Uchiha nodded determinedly. "_He's_ worth it, because something good might come out of it if I'm lucky."

"You just have to keep struggling to win him over."

"I will," Sasuke assured. "He's worth fighting for."

"It's amazing what a miracle worker blondie is. He's the only one who can truly melt that icy heart of yours," Itachi mused.

"Thanks for the compliment," Sasuke grumbled. "You always make me feel warm and fuzzy."

"That's what older brothers are for, little one," Itachi retorted and made a salute with his beer bottle.

ACT SIXTEEN

Sasuke had been settled in at his new job for a month and he sat by his desk in his office. The only sounds were that of his typing on the keyboard and the humming of the computer. Everyone else had gone home hours ago, which wasn't strange considering it was close to 21:00 on a Friday evening.

His ambitious intentions were interrupted again and again as his thoughts kept drifting.

He still hadn't heard anything from Naruto, nor had they run into each other. The days were long as he waited, waited and waited. He wasn't the type to give up, but it was getting increasingly difficult to not fear that he had already lost the Uzumaki. He didn't want to pressure the other either so he forced himself to endure.

His family was getting worried because he spent more time at work than anywhere else. It was his way of coping with his anxiousness and Sasuke himself saw it as an opportunity. Not only did it enable him to distract himself from his reflections, but also it was better being at the office and doing something useful rather than going home to an empty apartment and a cold bed.

The stillness around him was broken when his phone was ringing. The caller ID said Itachi so he instantly cancelled the call. His brother probably wanted to convince him into going home and Sasuke didn't feel like it.

He turned his chair around and leaned back, stretching his stiff muscles a bit as he observed the city through the huge window. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and sighed.

His attention was refocused by a soft knock on his door. He assumed it was his brother or one of his parents, wanting to drag him home. He turned around, preparing to request to be left alone, but he was shocked by what he saw.

Naruto was leaning against the doorway casually, looking a mildly amused over the fact that he had caught the Uchiha off guard.

"Hey, bastard. This is where you're hiding, huh?" he remarked.

Sasuke blinked, not entirely able to believe that he was seeing straight. "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Itachi and your parents told me where you were. I should have expected it. You've always been a workaholic," the blonde said and rolled his eyes.

Sasuke was still in slight shock. "How did you get in?" Indeed, the main entrance should be locked after hours.

Naruto held up a key and smiled mischievously. "You parents lent me a key. I went to their place to see if you were there." He put away the item in his pocket again.

The dark-haired man nodded in understanding, finally calm once again. "I see." He stood up, rounded the desk and leaned against it.

The blonde entered the room further and took a look around interestedly. "How do you like your new job?"

"It's a good working place and my colleagues are nice," the Uchiha informed.

"Any interesting murderers you're trying to nail?" the Uzumaki asked playfully.

Sasuke groaned heavily when thinking about his current assignment. "No, I'm working with a financial crime at the moment."

The blonde snorted. "Boring!"

Sasuke chuckled slightly. "I agree."

There was a silence in the room and there was a tension slowly building up as the seconds ticked by. Sasuke could feel Naruto preparing to say something, something important. Had the Uzumaki made his choice now? What if it was a refusal?

"I've been thinking about what you said, Sasuke."

The young lawyer swallowed and steeled himself. He had really put himself out there with his confessions a month ago. The possibility of rejection made him uneasy. "Yeah?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "I'm not saying yes, but I'm not saying no either."

A burst of hope rose inside of Sasuke. "Really?"

"It's been seven years. You have changed. I have changed. I think we should hang out, get to know each other again. We'll take it from there," the blonde stated reasonably.

Naruto had been watching the dark-haired man before he had knocked. He had decided to find the Uchiha because he was not a person who feared to take a risk. Besides, Sasuke wasn't a bastard all the time, and seeing his former boyfriend's misery had strengthened his conviction. The man could be a stoic asshole, but he wasn't emotionless.

"That sounds like a realistic plan to me," the Uchiha said and he allowed his lips to tilt upwards in a subdued manner.

Sasuke was relieved. This was good. He could work with this. Taking it slow and being careful was also a wise move.

"Okay, good. So do you want to go out for dinner? Because sitting here and working on a Friday evening is just pathetic," the Uzumaki said, instantly lightening the mood with his cheerfulness.

The lawyer didn't hesitate to accept. "Count me in."

ACT SEVENTEEN

They walked together to a small and cozy restaurant, making a bit of small-talk along the way. The blonde still appeared to be a bit guarded, but everything was out in the open now, so he was more accessible than during their road-trip. Sasuke had come to terms with his feelings and was determined to do his best to make things work.

"I'm glad you came," the Uchiha said finally when they were seated at a table for two and had made their orders.

Naruto smiled hesitantly, detecting that Sasuke was making an effort. "Yeah, me too. Spending time with you makes me think of the good old days."

The phrase made Sasuke remember something. "Speaking of good old days," he said as he pulled out a stripe of four photos from his pocket. "Remember this?"

Naruto took the photos and studied the snapshots they had made at a festival one time. He grinned. "I didn't know you kept these."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. They had both received a set each. "You didn't?"

The blonde scratched his neck awkwardly with his free hand. "They may have disappeared when I went a little crazy after our break-up. I didn't get rid of them, but they vanished somewhere in the mess I created."

The dark-haired man felt guilty, and rightfully so, knowing he had caused Naruto's anger and sadness. However, this wasn't the time to reminisce about bad things. It was time to look forward so he chuckled upon hearing about the Uzumaki's antics. No doubt his companion was overdramatizing to ease up the atmosphere.

"Really now?"

The blonde nodded and looked amused. "Yepp."

Sasuke went thoughtful for a moment, watching Naruto study the photos nostalgically. "You can keep them."

Blue eyes met dark ones. "Really?"

"Yeah, and maybe one day we can make new ones," the Uchiha said with a good-humored smirk.

The blonde laughed and put the pictures in his pocket. Their conversation was interrupted momentarily when their waitress came with their food.

"How is Itachi?" the Uzumaki asked as he dug in. The older Uchiha had been sort of a friend back in the day and they hadn't seen each other in a long time now.

Sasuke snorted. "Still the same old bastard."

"Just like someone else I know," the Uzumaki said teasingly.

Sasuke shook his head in amusement. It had been exhausting, but also relieving, to share his thoughts with Naruto a month ago. The air had been cleansed somehow in the process, making the present easy-going atmosphere possible. "We found out that Itachi's wife is pregnant last week," he enlightened.

Naruto beamed. "That's great."

The dark-haired man was busy chewing, but he nodded in agreement. He was happy for his brother.

The blonde hummed thoughtfully. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"What?"

A familiar shit-eating grin spread over the sun-kissed face. "You're going to be an uncle, meaning it will be your duty to baby-sit."

Sasuke paused in the middle of bringing food to his mouth as a result of his companion's statement. He hadn't thought about that before. Now, he didn't really have anything against kids per se, but he wasn't used to them.

Naruto laughed out loud at the look of horror that crossed the pale face. "I'm sure you'll do fine," he soothed. "You're an Uchiha and all that, aren't you?"

Sasuke smiled tentatively. "Yes, and practice makes perfect, right?"

"That's what they say," the Uzumaki provided and dipped his head in agreement. "Practice would be good. You want kids of your own some day, don't you?"

"Sort of."

Naruto frowned in puzzlement. "What does that mean?"

The pale man pursed his lips briefly before he spoke. "I was thinking we could adopt when we're ready."

A blonde eyebrow rose in question. "We?"

Sasuke smirked good-naturedly. "Yes, that's what I said. You know, as in you and me."

Naruo lifted his eyebrow higher. "You're assuming things now."

Sasuke shrugged and his smug expression widened. "I'm an Uchiha, and as such I always get what I want by default," he said mischievously.

Naruto eventually chuckled. "Man, you're as bigheaded as ever."

Sasuke wasn't acting conceding, but rather his demeanor displayed playful confidence, something Naruto suspected was a genetic trait in the Uchiha Clan.

"I have you to keep me in check though, don't I?"

"We'll see," the Uzumaki answered, serious now. "It's not going to be easy. I hope you're aware of that."

"I am," the dark-haired man assured. "I know it will take time, but I want to try and see how this turns out. That way, I won't have to spend the rest of my life wondering."

"Good," Naruto said. "Tell, me, what made you think of adoption?" he asked now, feeling done with the serious climate.

"You," the Uchiha answered.

Naruto blinked. "Me?"

"Yeah, you never got adopted and grew up at the orphanage. Your only parental figure was our school's student counselor, Iruka. I remember that there would always be many kids there whenever I would visit you. It's better giving one of them a home instead of bringing a new kid into the world through a surrogate mother or something," the pale man reasoned.

The blonde stared in amazement before laughing a bit. "Maybe you're not as bad as you seem after all. I'm impressed."

Sasuke looked mildly self-satisfied. "Of course you are."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't get why you're acting like an ass so often. If you acted nice, people might actually come to like you."

"I only want one person to like me at the moment," the Uchiha said and looked across the table meaningfully.

"I know," the Uzumaki acknowledged softly.

They paused their conversation temporarily, eating in silence and waiting for a new subject to come up. It was Sasuke who spoke first.

"How is Iruka, by the way?"

The blonde smiled when he thought about his father figure. "He's fine. He's still working at our old school. I don't think he'll ever leave."

"He doesn't have a reason to. The job suits him perfectly," Sasuke commented.

"I think so to," the Uzumaki said.

"And how did you get into architecture?"

"It turns out I have a talent for drawing, and I could never have become a paper pusher. I can't sit still all day, but as an architect I work with my hands a lot and be creative," the blonde explained.

Sasuke's lips curved upwards agreeably. "It fits you."

The rest of the evening was filled with good food and pleasant conversation. There were some awkward moments, but the two gradually warmed up to each other again.

ACT EIGHTEEN

Naruto had invited Shikamaru, Kiba and Gaara for the evening. His living room was filled with games and movies. The group was currently sitting in a circle on Naruto's living room floor, munching on a huge pizza. He had been seeing Sasuke regularly and spoken with him over the phone repeatedly for the past two months.

"So how is it going with Sasuke?" the dog-lover in the gathering asked.

"It's going well. He really must love me like he says, because he's really trying," the blonde mused.

"Do you trust him?" Gaara wanted to know.

"Yeah," Naruto answered. "Sasuke isn't the type to say such things unless he doesn't mean them. You guys should have heard him the night he dropped me off after that road-trip."

"I second that, actually. Sasuke is pretty straight-forward," Shikamaru said from where he was positioned on his back, studying the ceiling lazily.

"Does he treat you well?" Kiba probed.

"He's been on his best behavior so far," the blonde said.

"Good, just tell me if he screws up. I will send Akamaru on him," the brunette promised and scratched his beloved pet behind an ear. The huge dog beside his master barked in agreement.

"Or we could just cut his balls off with a slow and rusty knife," the read-head suggested with a ferocious leer.

Naruto laughed. "I appreciate that you guys have my back, but I can handle Sasuke."

"Yeah, if there's anyone who can handle Sasuke, it would be you. You always understood him when no one else could," Shikamaru concurred in his trademark lazy drawl of a voice.

Naruto smirked. "Yepp, I own that pale ass."

"Even in the bedroom?" the low voice of Gaara inquired teasingly.

The blonde stuck out his tongue "For your information, we're not at that point yet, but when we were together before I didn't let him top me all the time. Fair is fair, and Sasuke understood that too."

"Now that's some juicy piece of information," the Inuzuka said smugly and rubbed his hands together as he thought of all the possibilities for mischievousness.

"There are more important things to talk about than who's fucking who," Shikamaru interjected around a yawn. "Do you love him, Naruto?"

The blonde nodded. "He was an important person in my life, so he always had a special place in my heart. It's just a matter of reacquainting myself with those feelings."

"You always been good at judging people so I guess we'll have to trust your judgment. You'll always have us regardless of what happens," Gaara commented.

Naruto grinned widely and raised his beer bottle. "Let's toast to friendship."

ACT NINETEEN

Sasuke was walking around in his living room lighting a few candles. A rose, a bottle of wine and two glasses adorned the coffee table. He cursed as the tremor in his hand made it difficult to light the last candle properly.

He was nervous because Naruto was coming over, bringing take-out and a movie. It had been about three months since the Uzumaki had visited him at the office. The blonde hadn't been easy on him. Sasuke had been forced to work hard since then. They had gotten to know each other again and reformed their friendship at first. The two them had spoken on the phone nearly every day and met up as often as possible. Progressively, the blonde had allowed more and more displays of affection. Sasuke was allowed to touch him and kiss him freely him by now. They hadn't been intimate yet though. Most of the time they had gone out and done something together, so when Naruto suggested they stay in to eat take-out and watch a movie, Sasuke suspected that tonight could be the big night.

He finally won the battle against the stupid candle and put the lighter away. He scanned the room once more to make sure everything was perfect. He had made it look nice without going overboard. Satisfied, he moved towards the kitchen so he could drink some water to relieve his dry throat.

He halted in his steps when there was a knock on his door. He took a deep breath before walking over and opening it. Naruto was standing outside, casually dressed in jeans and t-shirt, just like Sasuke was.

The blonde grinned casually. "Hey."

Sasuke grabbed the collar and hauled the sexy being into a heated kiss and Naruto happily reciprocated. "Hi," the Uchiha said when they broke apart.

The visitor chuckled. "Are you going to let me in or are you going to molest me while the neighbors are watching?"

Sasuke smirked and stepped aside, granting his guest entrance. He took the bag Naruto had in his hands and went in to the kitchen, unpacking the contents. He could hear the blonde following him a few seconds later.

"I like what you have done with the place," the Uzumaki commented with amusement while he looked over the setting and leaned against a counter in the kitchen.

Sasuke shrugged. He quickly placed the food containers and the movie on the counter before putting away the bag in a drawer. "I just thought I would make the place look nice for your visit. I cleaned the place earlier today and it looks nice with candles and I bought some wine and-" he said in a rush.

Naruto interrupted him with a soft chuckle. "Sasuke . . . are you rambling?"

Dark eyes glared and the owner crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "No."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Come here," he ordered and pulled the other into a brief and sweet kiss.

"I like it," the Uzumaki reassured.

"You better," the Uchiha muttered.

The blonde snickered quietly. "Let's eat. I'm starving."

ACT TWENTY

After dinner they watched the movie together. When the credits started rolling, Sasuke got up to turn the television set off. He put on some music instead and refilled their wine glasses. They sat opposite each other on the couch in the living room, sipping their wine while they talked calmly and listened to the tunes that were playing.

Naruto set his glass aside after a while. "I brought something that might interest you," he said as he stood up and moved towards the hall.

Sasuke waited without complaint and when the Uzumaki returned, two objects were thrown at him. A tube of lube and a package of condoms landed in his lap. He looked up and saw Naruto leaning against the doorway, grinning seductively. His eyes twinkled with amusement at the startled expression on the pale face.

"Surprised?"

"Yes and no," Sasuke admitted. He had had his suspicions, but he had not been a hundred percent sure. He had decided he would let Naruto take the initiative.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're not interested."

"Don't be stupid," the Uchiha snorted. He had been waiting for this moment. "I didn't want to pressure you. That's all."

Naruto laughed quietly. "You're not. My invitation is pretty obvious. Now are you coming or are you going to just sit there?"

Without further ado, Sasuke smirked and jumped his boyfriend. They kissed and groped wildly as they stumbled their way to the bedroom. Both of them lost their shirts along the way. The duo landed in a heap of tangled limbs on the bed, a pale body beneath a tanned one.

Sasuke thought it felt wonderful to have those hands on him again. The hands were warm and the touches tender. Naruto caressed him everywhere in a way only he could and continued to kiss him passionately. Sasuke let himself enjoy it for a moment before he rolled them and reversed their positions.

Naruto didn't take that without a fight. He copied Sasuke's movement, putting the Uchiha under him once more.

Sasuke moved them back to their previous position again.

The blonde separated his lips from the Uchiha's. "I'm topping."

"No, I am."

"Come on, you know you missed it," the Uzumaki coaxed playfully, nibbling a milky ear.

Sasuke leaned down to molest the tanned throat. "Really?"

Naruto rolled them over again. "Yes, so how about I remind you?" he said smugly.

The dark-haired man considered for a moment and then decided it didn't really matter in the end. It was Naruto, and he actually had missed being touched by those bronzed hands, not to mention that the view of the blonde moving above him was arousing.

"All right, but next time your ass is mine."

The blonde chuckled. "Deal."

Naruto started working on getting Sasuke's pants off. He unbuckled the belt, pulled down the zipper and tugged at the pants and underwear. When they were low enough, Sasuke squirmed out of the garments and kicked them down to the floor.

Sasuke wasted no time in getting Naruto's jeans off. The dark-blue material joined his on the floor, as well as a pair of orange underwear.

Naruto stretched out over Sasuke and they started a session of frantic kissing and groping while pressing their bodies tightly together.

However, the Uchiha wanted to prove his appreciation of the blonde. He guided the Uzumaki onto his back. Naruto looked suspicious for a moment before he caught on when the pale man started massaging his shoulders.

As the pale man was positioned over his boyfriend, he had to take a long and good look at the gorgeous being. He had Naruto, his Naruto, naked in his bed again after all these years.

"See something you like?" the Uzumaki asked playfully upon noticing the stare.

Sasuke smirked. "Definitely."

"I approve of that answer," Naruto said and rewarded his partner with a kiss.

After the kiss, Sasuke massaged the muscled legs one by one, starting from the foot and working his way up. He then repeated the process with the firm arms, from hand to shoulder. He spent a long time on this and left no part unattended, watching the blonde become boneless from relaxation.

Sasuke assaulted that inviting neck again and left a line of kisses down to the nipples. He sucked one nub and massaged the other while listening to Naruto's sounds of appreciation. A look downwards showed just how much the blonde was enjoying the attention.

Sasuke moved further south and took Naruto into his mouth, making the blonde moan hoarsely and bury his hands in dark hair. The dark-haired man performed patiently; listening to every noise Naruto made and let that guide him. Sasuke kept going for a while, but he wanted them to finish together tonight, so he released Naruto.

The blonde pounced and pinned his lover beneath him and his lips tilted upwards predatorily. "My turn!"

He kneaded the creamy thighs and worked his way towards the Uchiha's middle-area. A groan reached his ears as he started stroking what he found there gently. After a while he leaned down to take his partner into his mouth so he could return the favor. Encouraged by the sounds Sasuke was making, Naruto kept going. It wasn't long before he felt hands in his hair and pleasuring the Uchiha continued to fuel his own arousal.

When he decided it was time to move onwards, he looked around. None of them remembered bringing the lube and condoms, but the items were lying next to a pile of clothes innocently. Naruto reached for them and put them close to him. He grabbed the tube and squeezed out some clear gel on his hand and brought it to the Uchiha's opening.

The touch was soft like an angel's breath and Sasuke let out a soft pleasured sigh at the stimulation. He was relaxed, enabling the preparation to go smoothly and painlessly. Naruto's mouth returned to his arousal while he was patiently being prepared and the dual stimulation drove him crazy.

Sasuke let Naruto know when he was ready, whereupon the blonde prepared for the main event by rolling on a condom and coating himself with lube.

Naruto had Sasuke on his back and he felt the Uchiha's arms around his neck. Blue eyes locked with dark ones as the penetration began. Sasuke tensed a little as it stung and burned slightly, but Naruto took it slow in an unhurried manner until they were fully connected.

Being inside his lover made the blonde's senses swim in ecstasy. "You feel so good, Sasuke," he mumbled affectionately.

"I missed this," the Uchiha admitted.

"Let's make up for some lost time then," the Uzumaki commented breathlessly.

The dark-haired man managed a smirk. "Good idea."

They gradually moved faster and faster. They had come a long way and learned a lot since their first time. It wasn't difficult to find their old rhythm once more.

Sasuke was getting dizzy from the pleasure. He forced himself to focus despite his clouded mind. He noted that the Uzumaki didn't seem to be much better off than he was. He used this to his advantage and rolled them over without breaking their connection.

The blonde blinked as his surroundings suddenly shifted. He saw the Uchiha sitting on top of him, grinning with satisfaction.

"I want to have some fun too."

Naruto didn't mind, because looking at the Uchiha while the pale man rode him was freaking sexy. "Show me."

Sasuke supported himself with his hands on the caramel chest under him and started moving. Their moans and sounds of protest from the bed resonated through the bedroom and the couple moved faster and faster.

They shouted each other's names during climax and then the duo stilled in order to catch their breath and exchanged smiles.

Sasuke lifted himself of his lover and lay down on his back. He reached for the package of tissues and wiped himself off. Naruto left the bed for the bathroom momentarily to dispose of the condom and clean up the mess on his skin.

Naruto instantly joined his lover beneath the covers as soon as he exited the bathroom. He moved close to the other's body and used the creamy chest as a pillow. He felt fingers in his hair as he drifted off to sleep.

ACT TWENTY-ONE

Sasuke woke up because the nightly chill had filled the room. Naruto had also moved further away from him in his sleep. The blonde lay on his side, facing the Uchiha.

Sasuke straightened up and pulled the tanned body closer. Naruto automatically curled up against him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the Uzumaki's frame and nuzzled his lover's neck.

"One day, when we're both ready, I will put a ring on your finger. You'll be officially mine forever then," he whispered.

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****Done! I know some of you didn't like the idea of Naruto and Sasuke getting back together, but I refuse to write an unhappy ending like that, because there's enough crap in the real world as it is. I hope you all liked it anyway and fond the process reasonable. I'm happy with the story, but I have read your comments and I might revisit this story in the future to improve it and implement some of your ideas and suggestions. XD**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
